


Secondment

by Scattyuk



Category: Hollyoaks, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Post-Canon, Singapore, Theo is Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scattyuk/pseuds/Scattyuk
Summary: Short fic to resolve my personal head-canon that Theo is Craig's middle name.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell & Theo (Pitch Perfect), Craig Dean/John Paul McQueen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Secondment

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Pitch Perfect, did not like the sequel and only watched the third film because Guy Burnet was in the trailer. So glad I did, but it also left me with my own personal head-canon and somehow this was born...  
> (Also I had no idea til recently that Khaled was a real person, so this is purely based on his film persona!)

“So how did you get into music anyway? LA is a long way from _England_.”

Theo laughed. “It’s a country, not a disease, Beca. No need to look like that.”

Beca gave an apologetic shrug. “Question still stands, limey-boy.”

“Well, I was living in Dublin – which is in Ireland, by the way, and like, a whole other country to England -“

“Right, right, North and South, I remember.”

“Exactly. My old boyfriend was a DJ at uni, so I had all these contacts in the scene around Dublin. Started out in account management for a PR company, then they put me specifically with the music division – cos I was bringing in all these clients, and you know what Khaled’s like. He finds people.”

“Ex boyfriend, huh?” Beca said with a prying grin. “You, er, definitely tried to kiss me that time in France, though right? And at the reception in Atlanta last month. Or - did I imagine that?”

“You did not imagine it,” Theo said ruefully. “And I apologise, again, for getting that wrong.”

“Oh, you didn’t get it _wrong_. I’m just not sure I’m there on the whole kissing beards thing, as such. Kind of … itchy.”

“Itchy, right.” He held her gaze for a long moment, as if anticipating the next question.

“So, you’re not _all_ gay, then?”

He smiled. “No. Only sometimes.”

“You might even say you’re …”

“Bisexual, yeah, I might even say that.”

“Well, okay.” She leaned back in her chair as they continued to grin at each other across the desk until Beca lurched back upright with a sudden look of horror. “Oh shit, I’m like your boss. I’m not even allowed to ask that, am I? Or am I? What’s the law in California?”

“It’s okay,” he said. “ _I_ tried to kiss _you_ in Atlanta, remember? And anyway, that’s sort of why I’m here.”

“You’re here because … you want to be sexually harassed by your boss?” Beca gave him a confused sidelong glance.

“ _No_. I’m here because you’re not going to be my boss for a while. Like a few months. Or maybe ever – I’m not really sure yet. I’m taking a leave of absence. I spoke to Khaled this morning, and now I’m here to tell you.”

“Oh.” Beca’s mouth formed a moue of disappointment. “Am I that hard to work with? I mean I know I _said_ I’d be hard, but I was joking really. I mean, mostly. Like, at least twenty percent joking.”

“No, no, it’s not you,” he said, hands raised reassuringly. “It’s, well. It’s … the ex boyfriend.”

“ _Oh_?”

“It’s a long story but, we got back in touch recently, we think maybe there’s something still there but it’s hard to know yet. And we can’t figure that out if I’m here in LA and he’s in Singapore so, I went to Khaled, and made a breast of it, you know?”

“And … what did he say?”

Theo tilted his head. “Played Chopin for a bit, like he does. Said I should follow my heart and unfold its mysteries. And then said a six month secondment would be a good way to get a handle on the options for expanding into the Asian market.”

“So a typical DJ Khaled response, then.”

“Pretty much yeah.” He met her eyes again. “It’s been good working with you this Summer. I just … wanted to say that.”

“It’s … it’s been good working with you too. Theo the Magic Ears. Or should I call you _Craig_ now? Think they’ll say it how you like it in Singapore?”

He gave a full body cringe. “Oh God, no Beca, seriously don’t even try.”

“Weird-o.”

“It’s not weird. You Yanks are weird. Craig rhymes with _vague_. Not bloody Greg.”

“Look, it’s not our fault you can’t pronounce your own name right,” she teased.

“Me and my entire home country. And no, to answer your question. I’ll stick with the good old, easy to pronounce, no arguments, middle name for work. Keep things nice and separate.”

“Uh-huh. You going to tell the ex that you tried to kiss me? Where does flirting with your sort of boss fit in _separate_.”

He rubbed his neck. “Probably not. Maybe. He didn’t used to be too good with the liking-girls stuff. But, I guess the point is to be proper adults about it this time. So maybe. Just do me a favour and don’t look too hot in the red carpet shots, eh?”

“Hah! Wow, you so nearly got adult and then-“ she mimed a swerve and he laughed.

“Well, I’d hate to disappoint right before I leave.” He stood and reach out a hand. “Bye, Beca. Good luck with the launch.”

She took his hand and gave a lopsided smile. “Thanks. Good luck with being in an adult relationship.”

“Yeah,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “Probably gonna need it. Well then,” he said, as he backed to the door, “see you in six months, boss lady.”

“Sure – but I hope you don’t.”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Me too.”


End file.
